Laugh like it's nobody's business
by robot-ninja-wizard accountant
Summary: Because Rukia and Renji interactions are both heartwarming and hilarious- mostly going for the humorous here.


"Hey remember that summer, when you got so mad at me that when we went to the river to fish, you tried to throw that excuse for a spear at my head, but missed completely. So you got it stuck in that log, and it took you forever to get it out."

Renji gave Rukia a funny look. He had no idea where this conversation was going, but he couldn't think of anything he had done recently that could earn her ire. If she was having to go back that far to fuss at him about something, he was calling bullshit.

"Yeah I have some vague recollection, although I will point out that I wasn't aiming for your head because I would never do that, and if that had been the case, I wouldn't have been so far off. What is up with you anyway? Are you going somewhere with this story, or are you just in a poke-fun-at-Renji mood."

"There is no such thing as a "poke-fun-at-Renji mood". Sometimes you just act like a giant idiot, and then it is the normal reaction of any human being to laugh at your ridiculous ass. Like when you go get your stick stuck . "

By this time she had this great big evil grin on her face, and Renji was having a hard time not matching it with his own. If she wanted to be evil, he could be evil.

"First, how would your nii-sama feel if he heard you talking that way. Second, there is no way that it is the "normal reaction" to go bringing up a story 40 years old just to torment me. You know I have stories on you too."

Renji knew that next to most of what you hear on the street, what Rukia was saying was tame. They were no good, stay street mutts together; it was how they survived. As horrible as some of it was, Rukia never wanted to forget it because her time there and molded her into the woman that she was today. After coming to terms with the Kaien incident, Rukia rather liked the person that she had become.

"I'm sure after your filthy mouth, the whole 6th division must be rather desensitized. And there was a reason I mentioned it. So today I was helping the new recruits, and there was this one where I don't know how he got out of the academy because I swear he got his zanpakuto stuck on one of the support beams holding up the ceiling. And for some odd reason he reminded me of you there, and I had to fight not to start laughing -

"So you are blaming me for the fact that you are a bad vice-captain and like to laugh at your subordinates"

"I did not laugh, which I bet is better than how you would have acted in the situation." Rukia was getting a little huffy, with him cutting her off like that. He always cuts her off in the middle of her sentence. It is the most obnoxious habit.

"Yeah, well my subordinates need someone who is a bit more human and appreciable. No offense to you brother, but there are people that place bets on whether or not someone will catching him smiling once in a whole year. They like that I am a good natured, laughing kind of guy."

"Nii-sama is a refined and sensitive soul that is above the crude humor you must endorse in the barracks."

"You were the one just laughing at the poor idiot that swung his sword a wall and could not get it out. You do not get to lecture me about crude humor"

By this point they were almost yelling in each other's faces, when Rukia and then Renji just had to start laughing. If was funny. It was all so funny. They started laughing so laugh they forgot what was funny, but that it felt good laughing.

"You know I missed you, idiot"

They didn't really talk all that much about their time apart. Directly after their reconciliation there had been some conversation, but after that they went about as if there was not this gaping period of time in which they were not best friends.

"I missed you too."

Author's Note:

Don't own anything. I image this taking place after Aizen is locked up, but before the Thousand Year Blood War. Could be before or after Fullbring, doesn't really matter. I ship Renruki so I see some of thing as being borderline flirting, but I was trying to write it so that if you adore their interaction, even you don't see them as couple it isn't throwing the romantic kissy face in your face (because Renruki are to cool to ever be the disgusting PDA couple unless they were trying to get to you). Lastly, I do not support throwing pointy objects at your friends, but children don't think, and Renji wasn't really aiming at her.


End file.
